The present invention relates to keying apparatus for a lever action connector, and more particularly, to such apparatus for providing multiple characteristic discrimination with either fixed or variable engagement criteria between the plug and receptacle.
Hitherto many different devices have been used to key the engagement between the plug and receptacle of connectors, however, most of these devices are operable only in linear action connectors and are irrelevant to lever action connectors. Many devices are limited to a single characteristic discrimination and some devices are limited to fixed choice discriminations because the keying positions can not be variably located. In other devices electrical engagement is possible before keying incompatibility occurs between the plug and receptacle which precludes use thereof in power distribution applications.